newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats (Season 2)
here are season 2 episodes from Rugrats Toy Palace/Sand Ho! 6 September 1992 Tommy and Chuckie gets stuck inside a toy store after hours/The babies embark on a pirate adventure. Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last 13 September 1992 Chuckie is reluctant to be potty-trained/Excessive arguing cause Phil and Lil to go their seperate ways. The Big House/The Shot 20 September 1992 Tommy attempts to break out of a day care center/Tommy fears getting a booster shot when he goes to the doctor. Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland 27 September 1992 Tommy and Chuckie must stop a playground from being terrorized by the Junk Food Kid a candy-eating gum chewing bully/When Didi buys an antique French mirror the babies think it is a portal to another dimension where everything is the opposite. Note: This might be a parody of Magic in the Mirror Fowl Play and Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. This is the first time Tommy takes off his diaper. Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain 4 October 1992 Angelica falls for a new boy in the neighborhood/Stu and Drew take the babies to a minature golf course instead of an ice cream parlor. Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale 11 October 1992 Stu develops temporary amnesia and thinks he's a baby/The babies help out with the grown-ups yard sale by selling everything in the house. Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick 18 October 1992 Stu invents a toy which cause a blackout which frightens the kids/Didi takes Tommy and Chuckie to the bank. They mistake a ATM machine for a M&M machine. Family Renunion/Grandpa's Date 25 October 1992 The Pickles attend a renunion in another town where Angelica worries the babies about being taken way to different families. Then lie later backfired on her. An old flame returns to woo Grandpa and tries to juggle babysitting Tommy and Chuckie and meeting up with the flame. Until Tommy and Chuckie decide to help. No Bones About It/Beach Blanket Babies 1 November 1992 Grandpa takes the babies-without Spike-to a museum/The gang goes to the beach where Tommy and Chuckie attempt to free some sea monkeys. Reptar on Ice/Family Fued 8 November 1992 The gang goes to an ice-skating show/The Pickles and the DeVilles fight over each other. Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer 15 November 1992 Chuckie thinks that he is really a superhero after seeing a taping of Captain Blasto (Adam West)/The babies try to protect Spike from a groomer. Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story 22 November 1992 A visting realative is mistaken for an evil alien/after Chuckie swallows a watermelon seed the babies are forced to enter his body to retrieve it after Angelica tells a pity lie about it. A Visit from Lipschitz/What the Big People Do 29 November 1992 A famous child psychologist visits the Pickles/Tommy and Chuckie imagine their lives as adults. The Santa Experience 6 December 1992 After a traumatic Santa visit in the mall the babies parents rent a cabin in the mountains. Meanwhile Chuckie is scared of Santa and wants to stop him while Angelica tries to right a wrong involving Phil and Lil's toys and presents. Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat 13 December 1992 Tommy dreams he is captured by aliens/Grandpa uses his skills from working as a detective in the 1930s to look for Tommy after he winds up at the home of two eccentric sisters. Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent 20 December 1992 Angelica helps Tommy go bad after Didi confiscates his favorite stuffed animal/Angelica experiments with magic and Lil goes missing in the process. Meet the Carmichaels/The Box 10 Janurury 1993 New neighbors move in across the street from the Pickles where Tommy helps the youngest member of the family Susie find her room/The kids each find their own distinct uses for an old box. Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake 7 Feburury 1993 Tommy and Chuckie are afraid of being sucked down the drain/The gang attends a relative's wedding where Tommy and Chuckie seek cake. The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney 14 March 1993 Tommy and Chuckie accidentally lose Angelica's favorite doll while Stu and Drew wash Drew's boat/Chuckie has an imaginary friend. Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog 21 March 1993 The babies mistake a garbage truck for creature that eats trash/Spike apparently has the ability to talk. Slide/The Big Flush 28 March 1993 Chuckie is afraid to go down the playground slide after accidentally using a giant slide at a pizza place. Angelica intimidates him and the babies consult Susie and she trains Chuckie to be the bestest slider in the whole wide park/The babies mistake a swimming pool for a giant potty. King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica 4 April 1993 Grandpa completes in a bowling tournament where Tommy and the others try to help Grandpa/Angelica moves out from home after an argument with her father. Game Show Didi/Toys in the Attic 11 April 1993 Didi appears on a TV game show guest-starring Alex Trebek and Charles Nelson Reilly/Tommy and Angelica discover toys and some family history in Tommy's grandparents attic. Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica 2 May 1993 After Angelica saves Chuckie's life he becomes her personal slave/Susie and Angelica complete to see who is the best. Tooth or Dare/Party Animals 9 May 1993 Angelica schemes to steal Chuckie's teeth in order to get money from the tooth fairy/The grown-ups throw a costume party and the babies think everybody's costume is real including a man dressed as a baby after they rub their lamp. Category:Rugrats (Season 2) Category:List of seasons from Rugrats